User blog:Thernhoghas/Looking back at the event...
I didn't have the idea to do this until I started farming for Yuu on E-3 and decided to make a spreadsheet to better keep track of my progress. The original idea was just to share my farming results, but I later decided to do a bit more, so most parts won't have detailed information. (very) Short introduction: I'm a level 100 TTK who started playing October 2015. I work full-time and find playing Kancolle very relaxing (well there are some exceptions), it's a nice game for winding down after work. Let's start with Resources The highest point I could find in my KC3 strategy room is from the day before I started E-1 And after clearing all maps and having finished farming for Akizuki and Teruzuki, my resources look more like this: Which means I used: *32,960 Fuel *21,443 Ammo *9,965 Steel *18,429 Bauxite, ~8,500 of that were used for E-7 alone *382 Buckets Plus whatever I recovered with expeditions along the way. No need for a resource-recovery break, yay. next up Clearing the maps E-1 Cleared on Hard difficulty. A slow wade. Of 15 sorties, only 5 reached the boss node, achieving an S-Rank every time. I had to use the FCF every time. Sparkled, unsparkled, node support, it didn't matter. I never got past node H without at least one girl taiha'd. On Boss-S-Rank 3, Hayashimo dropped, on the next one Agano. E-2 Cleared on Easy difficulty. My personal "Screw this!"-map this event. I originally intended to do it on Medium, but after more than two days of Final Dance, I gave up. On Easy, I managed to clear it within 9 sorties, 4 of them being Final Dance. Which went by much faster than the 11 Final Dance runs that reached the boss-node on Medium. Noshiro dropped on the final boss-kill E-3 Cleared on Medium difficulty. Farmin' all day long After reaching my Yuu-farming goal, I switched to Medium difficulty and cleared the map in 11 sorties, being able to reach the boss-node only 4 times.First two were S-Ranks, other two were A-Ranks. 15 Drums and 2 Daihatsus for gauge draining, 12 Drums and 2 Daihatsus for the last battle. Mikuma dropped on the first S-Rank, finally completing the Mogami-sisters E-4 Cleared on Easy difficulty. The calm before the storm. In retrospect, I probably could have tackled it on Medium, but I assumed that I would be off better with saving time and resources for E-5 to E-7. I managed to clear E-4 with the minimum required 6 sorties, felt a lot easier than E-2. Unryuu dropped on the 4th Boss-S-.Rank E-5 Cleared on Easy difficulty. Still better than E-2 Cleared it within 12 sorties, reaching the boss-node 9 times. Managed to sink Lycoris Hime only twice. Once for the final kill, of course, and once on boss-encounter 7, which was my only Boss-S-Rank on this map. Roma dropped on the S-Rank. E-6 Cleared on Easy difficulty. Hatsuzuki made me feel sorry for the abyssal carriers. I went with an AS+ loadout for my carriers and had Akitsu Maru come along and together with Hatsuzuki, they simply tore through anything the abyssal carriers threw at them. I cleared the map within 11 sorties, with 8 of them reaching the boss-node. Only one pre-final Boss-S-Rank, with all others but one leaving Central Hime alive with a sliver of health. Two runs on Final Dance, the first one failing, because boss support didn't trigger. The second was wrapped up quickly thanks to: *Green T *My opening airstrike hitting Central Hime for 320 damage and punching both Pillbox Imps down to around 50% *Boss support landing a 749 damage hit on Central Hime After day battle, only the Airfield princess remained with measly 141 hp E-7 Cleared on Easy difficulty. The grande finale. Again, Hatsuzuki's AACIs shot down enemy planes like they were nothing. 8 Sorties, 7 reached the boss. Two pre-final S-Ranks, and again, two runs on Final Dance. Final kill was ensured by my LBAS hitting Central Hime in 3 of 4 bombing runs for a total of 406 damage. Harukaze dropped on the first Boss-S-Rank. ---- Got 4 additional medals from the event rewards. Looks like I can Kai Ni Fusou without changing the plans I drew up before the event. I'm pretty sure Yamashiro is very happy about it. let's see... next are the MVPs Hatsuzuki Her AACIs made me feel sorry for the enemies and had me laughing like a madman at times Accidentially used the Reinforcement Expansion I got from the event on her instead of closing the prompt. No regrets. She deserves it. Mogami Landed the first kill on Lycoris Hime, the one that made my only E-5 Boss-S-Rank possible and gifted me with Roma. Tone Landed the second kill on Lycoris Hime, allowing me to clear E-5 Akitsu Maru Performed above and beyond all expectations and and even landed a whopping 56(!) damage hit on the Airfield Princess on E-6 Notable drops Alternative title: "I need more slots..." Hayashimo Dropped on E-1H, boss-node Agano Dropped on E-1H, boss-node Noshiro Dropped on E-2E, boss-node, final kill U-511 Well, I did farm for her I-401 Dropped during my U-511-farm Mikuma Dropped on my first E-3N Boss-S-Rank Unryuu Dropped on E-4, boss-node Roma Dropped on E-5, boss-node Harukaze Dropped on E-7, boss-node Akizuki Farmed for her on E-2E-F Isokaze Dropped on E-2E-F Teruzuki Farmed for her on E-2E-F Imgur gallery, because uploading to the wiki took too long. And of course, the reward-ships are all there, too. Farming Let's start with what originally inspired me to do this: U-511 farm U-511 farming-log Highlighted Samidare, too, because I found the triple drop at early on funny. I had set my goal at 4 Yuus, which I reached in 464 S-Ranks, both node D and F, which translates to an overall droprate of 0.862%. Took me 237 sorties, thanks to troll-taihas, and 7 days in total. The composition I used was AV / 4 DD + CL / 3 DD / 2 CAV Duckie Farm !!!WARNING!!! Do not continue reading if you are suffering from Event Fatigue or dangerously high Salt levels. Please, it's for your own good. !!!WARNING!!! I used a CL / 2 CAV / 2DD / CVL composition Category:Blog posts